mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Galactus
> During Annihilus' ambition of "conquering" the universe, Galactus was vengefully attacked by the freed surviving Proemial Gods, "Tenebrous, of The Darkness Between" and "Aegis, Lady of All Sorrows", leaving him badly weaken and was, along with the Silver Surfer, captured by Thanos, who was responsible for bargaining the gods into fighting the World Devourer. Galactus and the Surfer were brought to Annhilus and were experimented upon as weapons in Annhilus' war. Galactus was used as a sort of cosmic weapon, capable of destroying whole planets, and his the Surfer's cosmic power were fueled as potential weapons for the Annihilation Wave. Eventually Annhilus' overall plan was to used Galactus as a 'bomb' capable of destroying every life-form in the universe and thus fulfilling his desire of being the only being in the known universe. However, Annhilus' plan was foiled by the efforts of Moondragon, Drax and the Silver Surfer as they successfully freed Galactus. After teleporting Moondragon and Drax to safety and in his rage, Galactus proceeds to unleash a massive, omnidirectional blast that later becomes known as the "Galactus event." Silver Surfer is sent ahead of the blast by Galactus to herald the imminent destruction, as the unleashed "Galactus obliteration perimeter" wipes out the majority of the Annihilation Wave, more than three star systems and even vaporizes a Watcher. Galactus' action ultimately stop the war and forcing the remaining warring parties to form a truce. Post-Annihilation Following the end of the Annihilation war, Galactus became more hungrier than before and have requested his Heralds to find planetary substance to his hunger. It is revealed at some point in the early years of the creation of the universe that Galactus became involved in a civil war between the Proemial Gods. He slayed Diableri the leader of the opposing faction of gods who attempted to gain total control of the universe, and imprisons the remaining surviving gods in the Klyn. Angered and concerned of the freed Proemial Gods Aegis and Tenebrous, Galactus ordered the Silver Surfer in finding and defeating the gods once and for all. After the Surfer kills the gods by luring them into the Crunch, the all-destroying border of the universe, Galactus saved a heavily beaten and exhausted Surfer in which both of them honor their gratitude to each other, and the Surfer once again become a Herald to Galactus. More recently the Surfer lead Galactus to the planet Sakaar where he destroyed the planet after easily defeating both Skaar and and the Surfer who was being controlled by Skaar. He became addicted to the Old Power after devouring the planet and set out to find all the planets that possesses the Old Power within in them. | Powers = Galactus possesses the immeasurable Power Cosmic and is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. He has even been referred to as "the most powerful creature in the universe." As such, Galactus is able to employ the limitless cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. A few of the abilities he has displayed are: *''Levitation: Galactus can make himself float and move through the air. *Size-Alteration: Ability to alter the physical size of persons or objects. *Molecular Restructuring: Ability to physically alter persons or objects through the manipulation of their comprising molecules. *Matter Transmutation: Ability to directly convert one form of matter into another form of matter. ''e.g. turning lead into gold. *''Cosmic Teleportation: Ability to teleport beings and objects—even entire galaxies—across space and time. This ability also allows him to teleport himself. *Cosmic Force-Fields: Ability to erect completely impenetrable energy shields. *Cosmic Energy Projection: Ability to project energy with incalculable force. *Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals: Ability to create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. *Cosmic Telepathy: Ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. *Cosmic Telekinesis: Ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. *Cosmic Awareness: Ability to sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *Resurrection: Ability to raise the dead. This ability also allows him to raise himself from death. *Creation: Ability to create complex, sentient, biological life-forms from nothing. *Soul Manipulation: Ability to manipulate the souls of living beings. *Recreation: Ability to remake even an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets etc in every detail. *Power Bestowal: Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways far beyond human comprehension. *Vitakinesis: Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. | Abilities = Galactus, as the oldest known living entity in the universe, arguably possesses the universe's most advanced intellect. Reed Richards has admitted an inability to fully comprehend even the most rudimentary devices found within Galactus' Worldship Taa II. The Worldship itself is a solar system-sized construct that is said to surpass any natural world in beauty and splendor and yet within it's computers is contained knowledge so unfathomable and far reaching it can grant awesome power to those who come into contact with it. (see Korvac) | Strength = Incalculable, when sated Galactus possesses a level of strength beyond the human ability to measure of quantify. Additionally, Galactus can use the Power Cosmic to further enhance his strength to truly infinite levels. | Weaknesses = '''Cosmic Hunger': Galactus requires unknown energies obtainable only from a certain type of planets in order to sustain his life. The suitable type of planet need not to be one where life is present, but it must have the potential to support life. When recently sated Galactus is effectively omnipotent; however, the longer he goes without feeding the more his strength, power, and cosmic awareness wane. Indeed, over one month after consuming a suitable planet his power will have already been reduced exponentially, although in such a hungered state his powers are still far beyond mortal comprehension. In recent times Galactus has been known to go without feeding for numerous months at a time bringing him to the brink of death and reducing his power to such a degree he actually becomes partially susceptible to direct attacks from superhuman teams such as the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Avengers, the Fantastic Four etc although even in this significantly weakened state of power, he is still more powerful than the superhuman teams combined and still one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. When the universe was still young, Galactus could go without feeding for over century before his hunger weakened him to a significant degree, why the intervals between his feedings has decreased over the millenia is unknown. | Equipment = Galactus often employs his Elemental Converter when devouring planets to help him in the conversion of matter into energy. Although he does not require this device to devour planets and will forego its use in certain scenarios, it makes the conversion of energies more efficient. Galactus also wears a full-body suit of armor constructed from an unknown material of his own design that helps him to regulate and control his personal energy. If he were to remove the armor for an extended period, his vast cosmic energies could run rampant and potentially give him the appearance of a star. | Transportation = Although Galactus is capable of space travel via his own power, he disdains the needless expenditure of power and prefers to travel in starships of his own design. Though Galactus has many different starships in his personal fleet his preferred long range vessel is his sphere-shaped starship (over a mile in diameter) which is capable of trans-light speeds and interdimensional travel. Galactus has even on rare occasions been shown to travel in his solar system-sized Worldship, Taa II. | Weapons = Galactus often employs a robot called the Punisher—which possesses vast superhuman strength, speed, and durability—to battle adversaries whose power levels do not warrant his direct attention. Galactus also keeps in his possession a weapon called the Ultimate Nullifier. This weapon has the ability to destroy any target the wielder can mentally envision. In the hands of Galactus, due to his nearly omniscient and cosmically aware intellect, the Ultimate Nullifier is capable of destroying entire universes and even entire timelines from beginning to end. It was revealed in the Abraxas story arc that the Ultimate Nullifier is actually an aspect of Galactus himself. | Notes = | Trivia = * Galactus is not a wholly physical being; his "daughter" Galacta refers to her corporeal self as an "embodiment," a "Power-Cosmic waveform," a "waveform matrix," and "the Power-Cosmic fieldweave of my bodily infostructure." This implies that Galactus's physical form (malleable as it is) is something akin to an M-body, an avatar for cosmic entities. This explains Galactus's remark to the Fantastic Four that he cannot be harmed in any meaningful physical sense: his physical being is subjective. * Galactus does not have a 'true form' because he is "no longer a being in the absolute, physical sense," "each mind that views him struggles as best as it can to perceive that unguessable force as an image it can comprehend" (according to Gali, she and her father seem to wear purple because "that's merely what your crude little cortexes perceive," due to "the color's royalty symbolism" from "ancient mythopoetic cultural sludge encrusting your merely mortal minds"). This is the same "neurocensoring FX" that causes the mortal brain to see "Kirby crackles" ("odd black circles in/around it ... artifacts from your mortal brain's inability to directly perceive PowerCosmic sic (or whatevs) reality distortion ... Yr sic neurology cannot fully visualize god-lvl sic powers, so you often see black circles interspersed about 'em: a brain-imposed censoring effect ... seen around high-power energy manifestation"). * Not all Galacti share Earth-616's physical and metaphysical characteristics; the Galactus of Earth-2149 was physically eaten by zombies, whereas a counterpart * The Galactus of the Mangaverse (Earth-2301) was a vast eye-like parasite that literally fed on planets through enormous city-sized tendrils. Where its tendrils touched the surface of a world, "spores" would be thrown off, and these spores took the form of monsters such as Fin Fang Foom. The Mangaverse equivalents of the Inhumans lived on Galactus' surface, as did a race of Lava Men and a Skrull enclave led by a Super Skrull. As Earth's heroes fought the spores, Galactus was finally drained of life by that reality's incarnation of Captain Marvel. * An entity named Gah Lak Tus threatened the Ultimate Universe in 2005-2006. It seeded planets with energy siphons that bore a visual resemblance to the helmet of the Marvel Universe Galactus. *In the Sonic the Hedgehog comics by Archie Comics, a villain named EVE is encountered in space by Sonic. She was likely inspired by Galactus, as she goes from planet to planet and strips them of their raw materials, eating them. | Links = }} |image=Galactus.PNG |imagesize= |converted=y |caption=Galactus features on the variant cover for Son of Hulk #14 (Oct. 2009). Art by Mitch Breitweiser. |character_name=Galactus |publisher=Marvel Comics |debut=''Fantastic Four'' #48 (March 1966) |creators=Stan Lee Jack Kirby |alter_ego=Galan |species= |homeworld='Galan': Taa Galactus: Cosmic Egg |alliances=Heralds of Galactus |aliases=Ashta''Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill'' #1 (Mar. 2005), Ravager of Worlds, Devourer of Worlds |supports= |powers=Possessor of the Power Cosmic |cat =cosmic entities |subcat =Marvel Comics |sortkey =Galactus }} Galactus is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and artist and co-plotter Jack Kirby, the character first appears in Fantastic Four #48 (March 1966), the first part of a three-issue story later known as "The Galactus Trilogy." Thomas, Roy, Stan Lee's Amazing Marvel Universe (Sterling Publishing, New York, 2006), "Moment 29: The Galactus Trilogy", pp. 112-115. ISBN 1-4027-4225-8; ISBN 978-1-4027-4225-5 Publication history "The Galactus Trilogy" In 1966, nearly five years after having launched Marvel Comics' flagship superhero title, Fantastic Four, creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby collaborated on an antagonist designed to break from the archetypal mold of supervillains of the time, and be instead a being of god-like stature and power. As Lee later explained, "I created Galactus after we had done so many villains and wanted something different. I wondered, 'How could we get something bigger than a villain? Let's do a guy who's like a demigod — I like the name 'Galactus'. He comes from outer space and eats planets, or some stupid thing". This culminated in the introduction of Galactus in Fantastic Four #48-50 (March-May 1966), now known as "The Galactus Trilogy". – Scholar search }}. Kirby described his Biblical inspirations for Galactus and an accompanying character, an angelic herald Lee dubbed the Silver Surfer: }} Kirby further explained that "Galactus in actuality is a sort of god. He is beyond reproach, beyond anyone's opinion. In a way he is kind of a Zeus, who fathered Hercules. He is his own legend, and of course, he and the Silver Surfer are sort of modern legends, and they are designed that way." . The trilogy culminated in Fantastic Four #50 ( May 1966), which featured the Silver Surfer interceding for humankind against Galactus. After the trilogy, Kirby had not intended for Galactus to reappear, in order to preserve the character's tremendous presence. Popularity among fans, however, prompted Lee to petition Kirby for Galactus' reappearance, and the character eventually became a mainstay in the Marvel Universe. & Joe Sinnott.]] Galactus returned for a cameo in Thor #134 (Nov. 1966), which hinted at a confrontation between Galactus and another Lee and Kirby character, Ego the Living Planet. The plot-line was left unresolved in the subsequent issues, as Kirby put the character on hiatus. Galactus reappeared more than a year later, in a flashback cameo in Daredevil #37 (Feb. 1968) before starring opposite the Fantastic Four in Fantastic Four #72-77 (March-Aug. 1968) at the request of Lee, and then in flashback in The Silver Surfer #1 (Aug. 1968). He eventually returns to Earth, however, seeking the Silver Surfer.Fantastic Four #74 - 77 (May - Aug. 1968) Lee and Kirby then featured Galactus in a storyline in Thor #160-162 (Jan.-March 1969), which resolved the plot-line from issue #134. Issue #162 began the transition to Galactus' origin story, but the character makes an unexplained departure from the storyline. The absence of the character may be explained by miscommunication between Kirby and Lee; Kirby may have wanted to directly write Galactus' origin, while Lee may have had his own interpretation of the character's beginnings. . Galactus' origin finally appeared in Thor #168-169 (Sept.-Oct. 1969). 1970s and 1980s Two appearances showcasing new heralds followed in Fantastic Four #120-123 (March-June 1972) and Thor #225-228 (July-Oct. 1974), and subsequently appeared in Fantastic Four #172-175 (July-Oct. 1976) and #206-213 (May-Dec. 1979). .]] In 1983, writer Mark Gruenwald, pencillers John Byrne and Ron Wilson, and inkers Jack Abel and Vince Colletta collaborated to produce a more in-depth, 23-page origin story titled "Galactus", which appeared in Super-Villain Classics #1 (May). While mostly identical to the previous origin, the story featured additions, edits, and deletions, and was later reprinted as Origin of Galactus #1 (Feb. 1996). As before, Galactus was Galan, the last survivor of a highly advanced civilization, which had died from a plague, but rather than being transformed by immersion in a massive star, he was presented as an inhabitant of the previous cosmos, who at the end of the universe, enters a cosmic egg. Within the Cosmic egg, the Sentience of the Universe reveals itself to Galan and informs him that though they both will die in the impending cataclysm, they will survive through an heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe then unites with Galan, establishing him as the sole survivor of the ensuing Big Crunch. After the Big Bang and the birth of the present reality, Galactus gestates in a cocoon of cosmic energy in order to complete his metamorphosis, and after an undetermined period of time emerges as an entity of vast cosmic power who is essential and intrinsic to the newly formed universe. This version added information to the origin present in Thor #168, and included Galactus constructing Taa II in homage to his dead homeworld Taa out of the remains of Archeopia.Super-Villain Classics #1 (May 1983) The character returned in Fantastic Four #242-244 (May-July 1982)Fantastic Four #242 - 244 (May - July 1982) and then Fantastic Four #257 (Aug. 1983), where his relationship with other cosmic entities was developed further. The entity Death notes that Galactus is "my husband and father, my brother and son." Fantastic Four #257 (Aug. 1983) This is followed by an appearance in Fantastic Four #262 (Jan. 1984) and the appearance of the entity Eternity, who asserts that Galactus is essential to the natural order of the cosmos.Fantastic Four #262 (Jan. 1984) The necessity of Galactus and his role in the universe is developed over the next two decades and his representation as 'the type of evil that we can celebrate as a catalyst for the long-term good of all creation'. ---- ' Epic Illustrated ' The same year, the anthology comics-magazine Epic Illustrated #26-34 (Oct. 1984 - Feb. 1986) published the first nine serialized installments of a projected 10-part tale, "The Last Galactus Story", by writer-penciler John Byrne and inker Terry Austin. Each ran six pages, with the exception of part eight, which ran 12 pages. The magazine was cancelled at this point, leaving the story unfinished. According to notes at Byrne's website, the conclusion of the story would see a dying Galactus releasing his power causing a new big bang and transforming his herald Nova into the Galactus for the new universe.Byrne Robotics: Frequently Asked Questions - Questions about Aborted Storylines The following year, Galactus would place an important appearance in the limited series Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars (May 1984 - April 1985), and then again in Silver Surfer vol. 3 (1987 - 1998). The concept of the need for Galactus was revisited during a conflict with the entity the In-Betweener when Galactus states that he exists to rectify the imbalances of Eternity and Death.Silver Surfer vol. 3 #18 1990s Galactus featured prominently in the Infinity series of the 1990s, specifically Infinity Gauntlet #1-6 (July-Dec. 1991) and Infinity War #1-6 (June-Nov. 1992), and starred in the six-issue miniseries Galactus the Devourer (Sept. 1999 - March 2000), written by Louise Simonson and illustrated by John Buscema, which climaxed with the character's death. Simonson had originally conceived of the story arc to take place in third volume of the Silver Surfer, but the title was canceled due to dwindling sales. Simonson instead proposed a separate limited series, and at the time was initially doubtful that Marvel would approve what she believed to be a "radical" idea concerning "why the very existence of the Universe depends on the health and well-being of Galactus." The series concludes with the death of Galactus at the hands of the Silver Surfer. As Galactus' body disperses, he warns that his death will allow a great evil to surface. 2000s After his death, Galactus' remains take the form of a star.Galactus the Devourer #1-6 (Sept. 1999 - March 2000) When the Fantastic Four later learn that much of the energy Galactus harvests from planets is devoted to keeping the cosmic entity Abraxas imprisoned — thus preventing him from destroying the multiverse — Franklin Richards and Valeria Von Doom resurrect Galactus. Galactus is instrumental in defeating the unleashed Abraxas.Fantastic Four Annual 2001 Galactus appears prominently in the series Thanos #1-12 (Dec. 2003 - May 2004), wherein the character displays remorse for the many inhabited planets he has consumed, and actively seeks alternate sources of nourishment. It also introduced Galactus' first herald, the Fallen One. In another appearance, a weapon designed by Reed Richards and Johnny Storm succeeded in splitting Galactus into his two core components — Galan and the Power Cosmic. Galan then exiles himself in another dimension, hoping that this act will prevent the Power Cosmic from finding him.As herald - Fantastic Four #520-523 (Jan.-April 2005)Fantastic Four #520-523 (Jan.-April 2005) The ruse fails; however, as the alien warrior Beta Ray Bill encounters a fully reformed Galactus shortly afterward.Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill #1-6 (March-Aug. 2005) Galactus was also a central character in the Annihilation crossover, first appearing as a co-star in the four-issue miniseries Annihilation: Silver Surfer (June-July 2006) followed by a pivotal role in the six-issue Annihilation limited series (Oct. 2006 - Mar. 2007). Galactus then appears in the two-issue epilogue Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus (April-May 2007). Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus added further detail to the character's back story with the introduction of the "Proemial Gods". A faction of these beings attempted to gain total control of the universe during its formative years, causing a civil war. The war eventually involves Galactus, who slays the faction's leader and imprisons the surviving members in the Kyln.Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus #2 Escaping during the Annihilation wave, the remaining Proemial Gods Tenebrous of The Darkness Between and Aegis Lady of All Sorrows attack and defeat Galactus and the Silver Surfer.Annihilation: Silver Surfer #1-4 (June-Sept. 2006) An incapacitated Galactus is then imprisoned by Annihilus – the creator of the Annihilation Wave – who plans to use Galactus' Power Cosmic as a bomb to destroy all life in the universe. Drax the Destroyer manages to free Galactus who in retaliation unleashes a blast that destroys most of the Annihilation Wave and more than three star systems. This forces the surviving parties to form a truce.Annihilation #1-6 (Oct. 2006 - March 2007). In the mini-series Beta Ray Bill: GodhunterBeta Ray Bill: Godhunter #1 - 3 (June 2009 - Aug. 2009) the alien warrior Beta Ray Bill seeks revenge against Galactus for the events depicted in the limited series Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill.Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill # 1 - 6 (Mar. - Aug. 2005) In 2009, Galactus was ranked as IGN's 5th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time.Galactus is number 5 , IGN. Powers and abilities .]] Galactus is the product of the union between the "Sentience of the previous Universe" and Galan. He has been described as "the physical, metamorphosed embodiment of a cosmos" Fantastic Four #522 (March 2005) and "the most awesome living entity in the cosmos." Thor #134 (Nov. 1966) Galactus wields the Power Cosmic and can employ it to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter,Silver Surfer #1 (Aug. 1968)Fantastic Four #211 (Oct. 1979)Silver Surfer vol. 3 #70 (Aug. 1992) the teleportation of objects — in one instance a galaxy — across space Fantastic Four #257 (Aug. 1981) or time,Fantastic Four #213 (December 1979) size-alteration,Rom #27 (Feb. 1982) the projection of energy with indeterminable destructive force,Annihilation #6 (March 2007) the erection of nearly impenetrable force fields, the creation of interdimensionalThanos #3 (Feb. 2004) and intra-dimensional portals,Thanos #12 (Sept. 2004) telepathy,Fantastic Four #242 (May 1982) telekinesis, Fantastic Four #49 (April 1966) and a form of cosmic awareness.Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #9 (Jan. 1985) Galactus has even shown the abilities to create sentient life,Cosmic Powers Unlimited #2 (Sept. 1995) simultaneously reconstitute himself and others from complete physical destruction,Infinity War #4 (Sept. 1992) resurrect the dead,Silver Surfer vol. 3, #76 (Jan. 1993)Beta Ray Bill: Godhunter #3 (Aug. 2009) manipulate mortal souls''Silver Surfer'' vol. 3, #49 (May 1991) as well as memories and emotions,Silver Surfer vol. 3 #130 (Aug. 1997) and restore dead planets along with their population. Galactus considers himself a higher being than all non-abstracts and maintains his existence by devouring planets that have the potential for supporting life. In so doing, he has consumed countless worlds, resulting in the elimination of entire extra-terrestrial civilizations. As a living force of nature set between the conceptual entities Eternity and Death, Galactus' true form cannot be perceived by most beings,Fantastic Four #521 (Feb. 2005) and so each species perceives Galactus in a form they can comprehend, usually in a form similar to that of their own species. However, he has consciously appeared as a humanoid star at certain occasions.Silver Surfer vol. 3, #10 (April 1988), Infinity Gauntlet #5 (Nov. 1991), and Super-Villain Classics #1 (May 1983) Galactus also requires his armor to help regulate internal energies. As Galactus must continuously feed to sustain himself, his power levels are inconsistent throughout any given period. For this reason, Earth's heroes have been able to achieve various degrees of success in repelling, or defeating, a starving, weakened Galactus. A starving, weakened Galactus has shown susceptibility to the Images of Ikonn spell, which forces him to recall all of the beings he has destroyed as a result of his feeding.Fantastic Four #243 (June 1982) As the oldest known living entity in the universe, Galactus employs science that the most brilliant minds on Earth cannot begin to grasp. Examples include the Ultimate Nullifier,Fantastic Four #48-50 (March-May 1966) and the solar system-sized Taa II.Fantastic Four #210 (Sept. 1979) Reed Richards once speculated that Taa II—the Möbius strip-shaped, solar system sized home of Galactus—was the greatest source of energy in the universe. Galactus has appointed a number of beings to act as his Herald, with each bestowed with a small fraction of the Power Cosmic. .Galactus is somewhat similar to the giant alien robot Kronos featured in film)Kronos.Kronos (Ravager of Planets) is a 1957 black and white science fiction film directed by Kurt Neumann, a 1957 science fiction film otherwise known as Kronos,Destroyer of the Universe,in abilities absorb energy from planets.It's a good possability,this where Stan Lee and Jack Kirby got the idea of an alien absorbing energy from the earth or other worlds.Galactus-Devourer of Worlds and Destroyers of Worlds is just to close to Kronos (Ravager of Planets)or Kronos, Destroyer of the Universe to just be co-incidence. Other versions ''Earth X'' In the limited series Earth X, Galactus is one of the three essential entities in the universe keeping the cosmic entities the Celestials in check. By destroying planets - actually "eggs" of the Celestials - Galactus prevents the Celestials from overpopulating the universe. Franklin Richards eventually adopts the identity of Galactus.Earth X #0 (Mar. 1999); #0.5 (Jan. 2000); #1 - 10 (Apr. 1999 - Jan. 2000); #11 - 12 (Mar. - Apr. 2000); #13 (June 2000) Exiles An alternate universe version of Galactus appears in the title Exiles, and restores rather than destroys worlds.Exiles #86 - 87 (Oct. - Nov. 2006) Heroes Reborn Galactus features in the second volume of Fantastic Four, appearing in the pocket universe created by Franklin Richards (after the events of the Onslaught saga). This version of the character has several Heralds simultaneously and all are worshipped by the Inhumans.Fantastic Four vol. 2, #9 - 13 (July - Nov. 1997) Manga Universe The title New Mangaverse depicts Galactus appears as a gigantic, planet-sized life-form, complete with a single massive eye and tentacles to drain the life from planets. It is covered in various life-forms (referred to as "Galactus Spores") which aid its digestive process.New Mangaverse vol. 2, #1 - 5 (Mar. - July 2006) Marvel Zombies The limited series Marvel Zombies focuses on the Earth-2149 universe, which is infected by a virus that turns sentient beings into flesh-eating zombies. The Silver Surfer is caught and devoured by "zombified" versions of Earth's heroes, who consume the Silver Surfer, and use advanced technology, to wound and eventually defeat Galactus. The zombies gain a portion of the power cosmic as they devour Galactus.Marvel Zombies #1.A total waste of money - 5 (Feb. - June 2006) MC2 The MC2 imprint title Last Planet Standing features a future version of Galactus with a new Herald called Dominas.Last Planet Standing #1 - 2 (June - July 2006); #3 - 4 (Aug. 2006); #5 (Sep. 2006) Ultimate Galactus Under the Ultimate Marvel imprint three limited series, Ultimate Nightmare; Ultimate Secret and Ultimate Extinction were published, dealing with the introduction and eventual threat of the entity Gah Lak Tus. First mentioned by the robot Ultimate Vision, Gah Lak Tus is revealed to be a group mind of city-sized robotic drones that attack worlds via envoys similar to the Silver Surfer, followed by a flesh eating virus.Ultimate Nightmare #1 - 5 (Oct. 2004 - Feb. 2005); Ultimate Secret #1 - 2 (May - June 2005); #3 (Aug. 2005); #4 (Dec. 2005); Ultimate Extinction #1 - 5 (Mar. - July 2006)Written by WARREN ELLIS Penciled by BRANDON PETERSON Cover by BRANDON PETERSON It's time for the coming of Gah Lak Tus! And his arrival could mean the end of all life on this planet! Not even the power of S.H.I.E.L.D or the brilliance of Fantastic Four leader Reed Richards seems able to stop its inexorable march to Earth. What role do .. In other media Television Galactus appears in one episode of the 1967 version of The Fantastic Four, voiced by Ted Cassidy; the 1994 version of The Fantastic Four, voiced by Tony Jay and the Silver Surfer cartoon series, voiced by James Blendick. Film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. (2007)]] The character features in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, based upon the character's debut and his Ultimate incarnation. The official novelization of the film names the character as "the Gah Lak Tus". 20th Century Fox's rationale for having the character as a cloud was to keep him discreet. Visual effects studio Weta Digital convinced Fox to add physical hints of the comic book incarnation, such as a shadow and the fiery mass within the cloud resembling Galactus' signature helmet. Director Tim Story claimed he made Galactus a cloud so that the future Silver Surfer spin-off film would have a chance to be unique and introduce the character as he normally appears. J. Michael Straczynski, the spin-off's writer, confirmed Galactus is in his script and that "You don't want to sort of blow out something that big and massive for one quick shot in the first movie." Video games * Galactus appears in the Silver Surfer NES game (1990); Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by Gregg Berger (2006) and Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008). Toys * Toy Biz released a figure of Galactus in 1995 as part of their Fantastic Four line. * Toy Biz also released a figure as part of the Silver Surfer line. * In 2005, Toy Biz also produced Galactus as the first "build-a-figure" in the Marvel Legends line-up. * Galactus has appeared twice in the Heroclix CMG. * Galactus appears in the Vs System TCG. See also * "The Galactus Trilogy" * Cosmic entities (Marvel Comics) * Marvel Universe Concepts * Tyrant * Punisher cyborg * Herald of Galactus Footnotes References * Galactus at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Galactus at the Marvel Directory External links * * The Origin of Galactus, by Pat Jankiewicz (cached page by The Wayback Machine) * Galactus: The Web Page, by James Pedrick ca:Galactus de:Galactus es:Galactus fr:Galactus it:Galactus nl:Galactus ja:ギャラクタス pt:Galactus fi:Galactus sv:Galactus tl:Galactus Category:1966 comics characters debuts Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Marvel Comics cosmic entities